Throughout the business world, electrophotographic printers are extensively used for image reproduction. To effect image reproduction, one type of electrophotographic printer employs a belt having an organic photoreceptor coating thereon. As a result of various wear factors, the life span of the organic photoreceptor coating on the belt is less than the life span of the electrophotographic printer, thereby requiring that the organic photoreceptor coated belt be periodically replaced. The life span of the organic photoreceptor belt is limited because the organic photoreceptor coating layers deteriorate over time as a result of continued exposures to the imaging process. Consequently, the characteristics of the organic photoreceptor belt change and thereby adversely affect the quality of the reproduced image. In addition, the organic photoreceptor coating of the belt may include a release layer which tends to change its surface properties over time. The surface property changes of this release layer adversely affect the image quality of subsequent reproductions.
Within the business environment, the task of periodically replacing the organic photoreceptor coated belt is typically accomplished by office personnel instead of electrophotographic printer service technicians. To allow office personnel to perform the task of organic photoreceptor belt replacement, the organic photoreceptor belt is packaged (with other consumables) within a rigid cartridge. By packaging the organic photoreceptor belt within a cartridge, organic photoreceptor belt replacement is more easily performed by office personnel. In addition, the cartridge also protects the fragile organic photoreceptor coating of the belt from damage that can easily occur during the organic photoreceptor belt replacement process. Typically, the process of used organic photoreceptor belt replacement is accomplished by completely exchanging the old cartridge containing the used organic photoreceptor belt (and other consumables) for a new cartridge containing an unused organic photoreceptor belt (and other consumables). Although it may not be necessary to replace the other consumables contained within the cartridge since they may have a longer life than the belt (such as the belt rollers, etc.), the entire cartridge is replaced.
Although the above described, typical, organic photoreceptor belt replacement cartridge design facilitates belt replacement and protects the organic photoreceptor coated belt from inadvertent damage, there are some disadvantages to this design. For example, since organic photoreceptor belt replacement also requires that an old cartridge be replaced with a new cartridge, the process of belt replacement creates a significant amount of consumables that must be disposed of. Not only is the used organic photoreceptor belt thrown away but the typical cartridge design necessitates that the used belt cartridge be disposed of with the used belt. All of the consumables within the cartridge are replaced, even though the organic photoreceptor belt may be the only item requiring replacement. This is of particular concern today with the ever increasing emphasis on decreasing office environment consumables. Moreover, the design of the typical, rigid organic photoreceptor belt cartridge typically requires intricately shaped parts to accommodate the organic photoreceptor belt support roller configuration of the electrophotographic printer. This translates into higher costs to manufacture organic photoreceptor belt cartridges and thereby higher consumer costs for replacement organic photoreceptor belts. In addition, these intricately shaped parts are generally manufactured of heavy materials which in turn results in a heavy organic photoreceptor belt cartridge. This weight translates into higher costs for shipping organic photoreceptor belts and, as before, higher consumer costs for replacement organic photoreceptor belts.
There is a need for an improved cartridge for packaging replacement organic photoreceptor belts. In particular, there is a need for cartridge package that not only facilitates organic photoreceptor belt replacement and protects the replacement organic photoreceptor coated belt from inadvertent damage during the replacement process, but minimizes the amount of consumables that must be disposed of as a result of organic photoreceptor belt replacement. The cartridge package should be easy to use so as to allow office personnel to quickly and correctly perform the task of organic photoreceptor belt replacement. In addition, the cartridge package configuration, for the replacement organic photoreceptor belt, should be of minimal shipping weight, so as to minimize shipping costs. Lastly, the organic photoreceptor belt cartridge should provide these features while being relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.